1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a locking member for locking two electrical connectors thereof together.
2. Description of Related Art
Complementary electrical connectors typically include dielectric housings respectively receiving a plurality of terminals or contacts which, when the connectors are mated, establish an electrical interconnection therebetween. The complementary connectors may be male and female connectors or plug and socket connectors for electrically connecting the terminals or contacts received therein. In some instances, the connectors have complementary latches for locking the connectors together when mated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,534, 5,775,931, 5,924,886 and 6,431,887 disclose different latch structures to provide reliable mechanical and electrical connection between the electrical connectors thereof.
Here exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the complementary Serial ATA connectors according the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than the conventional electrical connectors, i.e., an Ultra ATA connectors, and have a small form factor. It is desirable for the Serial ATA connectors to have a locking member, which can effectively lock the complementary connectors together when mated for thereby providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection between the complementary connectors.
Hence, a locking member for locking the complementary Serial ATA connectors together is desired.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly with a locking member for reliably and effectively locking complementary connectors thereof together.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly forming a guiding device for facilitating a locking member thereof to lock with a complementary connector.
To fulfill the above objects set forth, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a cable end connector and a complementary connector mated with the cable end connector. The cable end connector includes an insulative housing retained with a contact insert, a cover molded with the insulative housing, a cable attached to the cover and electrically connected to the contact insert, and a locking member fastened to the cover and the insulative housing for locking with the complementary connector. The locking member has a hook portion extending out of the insulative housing. The complementary connector includes a dielectric housing and a plurality of terminals for mating with the contact insert of the cable end connector. The dielectric housing has a flange portion locked with the hook portion of the locking member. The flange portion forms a guide portion guiding and facilitating the hook portion of the locking member to lock with the flange portion during engagement of the cable end connector and the complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.